


情人節巧克力與恐怖故事

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: A little bit Antisocial, Chocolate, Feel bad for M-21, Gen, No really bad things have happened though, Valentine's Day, 微妙的反社會氛圍, 把情人節氣氛軋得粉碎, 毫無糖分
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 「真是令人髮指。」M-21說。
Kudos: 6





	情人節巧克力與恐怖故事

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是壓力爆棚下的產物，絕不是什麼正正經經的情人節甜文。
> 
> 最後編輯時間：04/27

「弗蘭克斯坦，那些是情人節巧克力？」

隨著自動門向旁邊滑開，從門後出現的場景讓M-21看傻了眼。地下層那全年保持光亮潔淨，白得不能再白的實驗室中，正反常地堆起了五顏六色的包裹小山。其中多數是飾有緞帶的各色紙盒，少部分是簡單的糖果袋包裝，另有幾個一看就知道價值不斐的專櫃禮盒穿插在其中，這樣真可謂各式各樣的上百個包裹四處堆放著，令人聯想到童話中的聖誕老人禮物工廠。噢，M-21發現自己還漏看了一部分。一些散裝的市售商品，像是「義理」，因為被集中收納在幾個購物袋中而沒那麼顯眼。

「對，是主人在學校收到的巧克力。數量多到得用車子載回來呢。」

弗蘭克斯坦在實驗器材間穿梭忙碌著，僅僅在回答他的問題時稍微停下動作，回頭看了他一眼。

「是喔……」

提問得到了回答，但那並非M-21真正在意的事情。萊傑羅收到的情人節貢品數量之驚人，他已經在校內巡邏期間悄悄見識到了。現在，實際讓他感到驚愕和疑問的，是被貢品堆所圍繞的那個人——弗蘭克斯坦，以及他的行為。

「所以你在做什麼？」M-21看著對方拆開一個紙盒，拿起其中的巧克力仔細檢視，然後依次將它們丟進身邊一台嗡嗡作響的機器裡。「踐踏學生純純的少女心？真是令人髮指。」

濃郁的甜香迴繞在空氣中，昭示著包含剛才那盒在內，已有一定數量的巧克力被融掉了。嗚呼哀哉。

M-21挑了挑眉。他知道弗蘭克斯坦一向對學生十分愛護，所以並不認為對方純粹是在摧毀他們精心準備的禮物，但眼前的情景真的非常詭異，詭異到讓人想吐槽。

對於M-21的尖銳評論，弗蘭克斯坦笑著嘆了口氣，說道：「看起來可能很殘酷，但是對於吃不完的食物，拆分成食材保存起來日後再利用，這樣才是珍惜心意的表現啊。主人也同意了。」說著的同時，雙手處分巧克力的動作絲毫沒停下。

「我想你應該是來進行定期身體檢查的？但我得盡早完成巧克力的整理作業，暫時騰不出手，所以你不如來幫我拆包裝吧？包材拿掉，巧克力裝在盤子上給我，有卡片就放在那邊的盒子。」他隨意指揮著，而M-21無言地照做了。

拆開，檢視，分類，融化，分離，冷卻，保存。經兩人之手，精美的巧克力包裹一個個消失，並奇妙地被還原成食品原料與包裝材料。或許是受某種背德感所觸動，當M-21看著機器分離出的可可脂、粉末及糖液等材料，分別被存入各種容器時，總感覺那些容器愈看愈像小型的棺材，或者不如說是骨灰罈，抑或是木乃伊內臟保存罐之類的東西。

「有一件事要提醒你，M-21。」在等待一台機器運轉完畢的空檔，弗蘭克斯坦轉身面向他。「所謂純純的少女心，也有並不是那麼純粹的時候。」

_那是什麼？戀愛話題？_ M-21困惑地皺起眉頭。他的手指正在跟不知第幾個盒子糾纏，想在不過度破壞的情況下拆開它們意外地費事。

「看你這反應，主人大概沒跟你們提起吧。稍早，主人從他收到的巧克力中挑出了一盒，跟我說『這個，沒辦法吃。』你猜猜為什麼。」

手部動作因驚訝而停了下來。他扭曲著灰色的眉毛，抬頭看向對方，語帶遲疑：「……難道被下毒了嗎？」

學校的孩子會對那位做這種事什麼的，實在難以想像，但多年的特工經驗讓他不由得這樣猜測。

「沒那麼嚴重，但是或許也相去不遠。」弗蘭克斯坦說著側過身，指節在一台帶螢幕的儀器上輕敲了幾下。順著話題的流向，M-21依稀回憶起那台儀器的功用——成分檢驗。

「那之後我當然就做了檢查。接著發現，裡面確實存在某種不該有的成分，那就是——」說到這裡，他故意做了停頓。M-21緊張地吞了吞口水，等待著答案。

「——還很新鮮的，人類的血液。」弗蘭克斯坦壓低聲音說道。同時，一個陰暗的詭笑在他臉上揚起。

「……那是怎樣？真讓人不舒服。」他扯了扯帶疤的嘴角，繼續著手於一度停下的拆包裹作業。

_一定是腦抽了才會以為是戀愛話題。那傢伙擅長的明明是恐怖故事。_

像是絲毫沒在意對方的反應，弗蘭克斯坦興致高昂地繼續說道：「哼嗯，那似乎是一種流傳在高中生間的巫術偏方，認為加入身體的一部分可以讓食用者愛上自己——當然是無效的。又或者是希望自己的血液能被消化吸收而化作對方的血肉？哎呀，都是些可愛的少女心呢。不過諸如此類的東西當然不能讓主人吃到。尤其主人還是貴族……因此，全部，都得驗過一次成分，這也是我在這裡處理巧克力的部分原因。」

絮絮叨叨地解釋完來龍去脈後，他再次將話頭轉向臨時的拆解幫手。

「M-21，你也有從學生那收到巧克力吧？想交給我檢驗也可以，不過當然，檢驗完不會替你回復原狀。」

「……我考慮一下。」

M-21感到有些鬱悶。稍早拎著巧克力回家時他還挺高興的，但現在喜悅的氛圍早已被破壞殆盡。 _情人節難道不該是個溫馨的節日嗎？待會到底該不該把這事分享給塔奧和塔基奧？然後我就也成了節日氣氛破壞者_ _……_ 他悶頭煩惱著。

**Author's Note:**

> M-21太可愛了。


End file.
